Mira of Many Faces 1
Mira had an uneventful childhood until her acting and acrobatic talents got her a position in a prestigious troupe. Her family were a little unsure about letting her leave, but her passion for the way of life helped persuade them - along with the difficulty they were having supporting her as well as their younger son. Living with the theater, she first discovered her powers by mimicking the pose of a haughty noblewoman sitting in a box above perfectly, recreating effortlessly her utter, inbuilt dominance. Description In her own form, Mira has silver hair, and eyes of grey. Her outfit is a small blue top, and a knee-length skirt of blue and white. She wears a headband of noble azure, and matching pins keep the hair from her eyes. She rarely stays in her own form. Mostly, the aspects she assumes merely shift her colours - the emperor turns her hair and clothes black and royal purple, and her eyes a piercing green, as well as making her top cover her stomach. The empress, meanwhile, gives her a 'pure' appearance, with white-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a long dress of sky blue. Personality Quiet, eager to please. Greatly affected by her personae. The Empress (Who she thinks of as the priestess, or the queen) is kind beyond measure, giving all she has to her friends, subjects, or whoever. Mira defaults to taking on this aspect. The Emperor (Who she thinks of as better fitting the term Empress) is cruel and dominant, if not truly sadistic. She doesn't take this form unless she has to. Statistics Mira of Many Faces CR1 Female human Empath 1 NG Medium humanoid Init +3; Senses Listen +3, Spot +3 Languages Common, Elven AC 13 (without Costume) / 16 (with Costume), touch 13, flat-footed 10 / 13 (+3 Dex, +0/+3 armor) hp 9 (1 HD) Fort +1 (+3 with Empress or Emperor), Ref +3, Will +3 (+5 with Empress) Speed 30 ft. Melee Crystal Shards +4 (+5 with Emperor) or +2/+2 (+3/+3 with Emperor) (1d6+4/19-20) Ranged Crystal Shards +4 (+5 with Emperor) or +2/+2 (+3/+3 with Emperor) (1d6+4/19-20) or illuminations +3 (+4 with Emperor) Base Atk +0 (+1 with Emperor); Grp -1 (0 with Emperor) Atk Options merciful Special Actions manifest persona Combat Gear none Abilities Str 8, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 12 Feats twinned Device, Two-Weapon Fighting Skills Balance +7, Bluff +5, Diplomacy +5, Disguise +5, Knowledge (local) +5, perform (act) +5, sense motive +7, tumble +7 Possessions Radiant Armaments Crystal Shards Enchanced tricky device 1d6 cutting, crit. 19-20, light, range 10ft. Aura Aura costume AC +3, check penalty 0, max. Dex bonus none, arcane spell failure 0%, speed 30 ft., 0 lbs. Personae Empress +3 Heal, Handle Animal, Perform Healing pool 6 hp Illuminations Binding, Guardian Crystals Emperor +3 Intimidate, Escape Artist, Survival +1 saves against mind-affecting, +2 against fear Illuminations Bone Deep, Dance of Blood Illuminations Binding Bolt 1 Surge of Denunciations, 1 mote An eruption of tiny crystals digs into the foe, making them easier to affect. Ranged touch attack causes -1 penalty on saving throws and must make a reflex save (DC 13) or be entangled. Guardian Crystals Pulse 1 surge of courage, 1 mote A screen of shimmering crystals emerges, protecting you and those near you. Allies within 5ft, including yourself, get a +1 radiant bonus to AC for one round. Bone Deep Assault blast of power, 1 mote A burst of dark radiance surrounds the shards of glassy substance about your gauntlets, and your attack drives the shards deep into the foe, leaving horrific wounds. Attack deals +1d6 damage. This may be one of the attacks in a charge or full attack. Dance of Blood Awakening surge of might, 1 mote Breathing deep of the bloodshed to come, you loosen your limbs, enhancing your skill and speed. You gain +2 Dexterity for one round. Sample encounters -An organization of lightbringers believes one of their kind has been discovered in the palace. Talking to the Baron's household is fruitless, however much his spoiled daughter wishes otherwise, but when the baron puts on a play for his guests, you notice someone odd. -A local theatre has become a nexus of good fortune for the people who go there. With the rest of the town suffering under a cruel regime, the theatregoers find those who are cruel to them conveniently mend their ways - or are found bleeding in a dozen places. Who's behind it? -A client wishes to send another adventurer with you, thinking your group is a little small. Surely this girl can't be who she means...